


Семейные ценности

by monmorensy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Лэнс мечтает о будущем





	Семейные ценности

— Вот так, отлично, — Лэнс откинул голову назад, приложившись затылком о стену, и постарался не толкнуться вперед, когда зубы Кита легонько царапнули тонкую кожу. — Ты лучше всех!  
  
Кит посмотрел на него снизу вверх и издал короткий невнятный звук. Если бы его рот не был занят, он наверняка ответил бы что-то вроде: «Нет, Лэнс, это ты лучше всех, потому что ты потрясающий пилот, бесстрашный воин, великолепный любовник, а еще ты…»  
  
Головка уперлась в тут же сжавшееся горло, и Лэнс застонал, сбившись с мысли. Кит определенно совершенствовался, хотя до идеальной техники Лэнса ему было еще далеко. О том случае, когда он подавился, и сперма Кита потекла у него из носа, Лэнс предпочитал не вспоминать. Это могло произойти с каждым. И вообще, тогда во всем был виноват Кит — кто вообще кончает людям в рот без предупреждения?  
  
Лэнс вплел пальцы в волосы Кита на затылке и очень осторожно потянул его голову вниз. Конечно, после первых нескольких раз Кит научился быть аккуратнее с зубами, но некоторыми вещами Лэнс предпочитал не рисковать. Кит снова взял глубже, придерживая член у основания, и крепко сжал бедро Лэнса свободной рукой. Определенно. Совершенствовался.  
  
Голова кружилась то ли от удовольствия, то ли от нехватки воздуха — почему в каюте вдруг стало так душно? — а Кит вылизывал кончиком языка чувствительное местечко под головкой. С его ртом точно что-то не так, человек просто не мог быть таким горячим — наверняка все дело в физиологии галра, и в этот момент Лэнс готов был благодарить всех богов за любовь отца Кита к экзотике.  
  
Идеально. Кит идеален. Лэнс пообещал себе в ближайшее время выяснить, нельзя ли им пожениться. Они же в космосе среди кучи инопланетян, какие-то из них просто обязаны были признавать однополые браки.  
  
У Кита почти получилось заглотить головку, и Лэнс заскреб пальцами по стене, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться.  
  
Точно, они поженятся на какой-нибудь живописной планетке, заведут собаку, а потом усыновят пару космических сирот. Собаку назовут Лайка, девочку — Лора, в честь старшей сестры, а мальчика…  
  
Кит глухо застонал вокруг члена во рту, мысли перепутались, а ощущения переключились с отметки «невероятно хорошо» на отметку «невыносимо». За полсекунды до оргазма Лэнс вспомнил, что забыл предупредить Кита, и все-таки успел закричать:  
  
— Лэнс!  
  


***

  
Когда перед глазами перестали танцевать черные точки, Лэнс обнаружил, что сидит на полу голой задницей, а Кит все еще стоит перед ним на коленях и разглядывает его с очень странным выражением лица.  
  
— Чувак… ты серьезно?  
  
Лэнс лениво следил за стекающей из уголка его рта белой каплей, пытаясь понять смысл вопроса.  
  
— М-м-м? Ты о чем? — По телу разливалась приятная слабость, и если бы не необходимость ответить услугой на услугу, Лэнс прилег бы поспать прямо на полу.  
  
Кит несколько раз моргнул, как будто это Лэнс вел себя странно, и поднялся на ноги, но вместо того, чтобы подойти поближе и расстегнуть штаны, он сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Я тут стараюсь, а ты выкрикиваешь свое имя?  
  
— Что? Ничего я не… — В памяти всплыли последние мысли перед оргазмом, и Лэнс осекся. — Черт! Но я же не это имел в виду!  
  
Судя по скрещенным на груди рукам и скептически изогнутым бровям Кита, прозвучало это не очень убедительно. Лэнс с трудом поднялся на ноги, держась за стену, и постарался придать лицу самое серьезное выражение.  
  
— Я просто придумывал имена нашим будущим детям, а тут ты со своими стонами! Это было имя нашего инопланетного сына!  
  
— Угу, конечно. — Кит развернулся и решительно направился к выходу из каюты.  
  
— Подожди, а как же… — он что, правда решил отказаться от крышесносного ответного минета из-за одного слова?!  
  
Кит обернулся на пороге и пожал плечами:  
  
— Настроение пропало. — Он скрылся за дверью, и Лэнс хотел было последовать за ним, но его остановил голос из коридора: — И оденься уже.  
  
Лэнс опустил глаза на все еще спущенные до колен штаны и вздохнул. Оставалось надеяться, что Кит быстро остынет.  
  


***

  
На следующий день Кит вел себя как обычно, и Лэнс почти поверил, что тот уже все забыл. До тех пор, пока в ответ на предложение зайти после отбоя он не протянул Лэнсу крем для рук и маленькое зеркало.


End file.
